


Большое приключение с бикини

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Дон Саммерс посещает троица подозрительных электриков. Кто это - демоны из ада или кто-то поинтереснее?





	Большое приключение с бикини

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=21161](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330450) by Doyle. 



> Перевод сделан на Фандомную битву для команды Whoniverse-2017. Бета - Ярк.

Дон внимательно посмотрела на документ, потом – на улыбающегося человека, его предъявившего. В документе по-итальянски и по-английски было написано «Итальянское управление электричества и газа», на фото был, очевидно, все тот же человек — вряд ли у кого-то еще могли быть такие уши. Но что-то здесь было не так, а Дон закончила на отлично Саннидейлскую продвинутую школу нетакости. Самый первый урок — если что-то кажется сомнительным, значит, оно таким и является.  
— О, — сказала она. — Я не уверена... это квартира моей сестры... но у нас, кажется, нет газа.  
— Спорим, электричество у вас есть?  
— Но вы сказали, что произошла утечка.  
Он запнулся всего на полсекунды, Дон это оценила.  
— Это очень опасно — утечки электричества. Но их легко устранить. У меня тут есть два высококвалифицированных инженера-электрика.  
Два высококвалифицированных инженера-электрика стояли позади него. Молодая блондинка выглядела смущенной. Двойник Тома Круза («Оооо!», - подумала Дон) просто прислонился к стене и улыбнулся.  
Англичанин-с-ушами сказал:  
— Значит, это квартира вашей сестры? А можно нам с ней поговорить?  
— Ее здесь нет. — Черт. — В смысле, рядом нет. Но она в квартире. Она в ванной.  
— Так позовите ее. Мы подождем.  
Дон почувствовала, как вспыхнули щеки.  
— Ой, Баффи может в ванне зависать часами, так что лучше заходите попозже. Пока! — И она захлопнула дверь прежде, чем ее успели остановить.  
Несколько секунд она не двигалась, представляя, насколько глупо будет себя чувствовать, если они вернутся позже и окажется, что утечки электричества и правда существуют. Затем отработанным движением любопытной младшей сестры приложила ухо к двери и прислушалась к разговору снаружи.  
— Она сказала «Баффи», так ведь? Мне не послышалось на старости лет? В смысле... вы, ребята, конечно любите давать детям странные имена...  
— Из уст человека, чье имя — профессия, звучит...  
— _Утечки электричества?_ Серьезно?  
— Что-то я не слышал, чтобы вы двое выдали объяснение получше! — Звякнул лифт. — Ладно. Теперь мы...  
Она попыталась расслышать больше, но двери лифта закрылись. Теперь мы... что? Теперь мы вернемся к нашим демонам-повелителям и пусть они приходят за жертвой сами? У этого плана была положительная сторона — это отличный повод не браться за курсовую.  
Телефон Баффи переключил ее на автоответчик. «Похоже, ее супер-важное истребительское дело было просто отмазкой для свидания с Бессмертным», - подумала Дон, закатывая глаза, и закопалась в свои старые школьные тетради в поисках английского номера Джайлза.  
— Привет, Джайлз...  
— Привет еще раз!  
Дон резко опустилась на диван.  
— Электрик? — пискнула она.  
Мужик фыркнул.  
— Обычно друзья зовут меня Доктором. Тебе нужен Руперт? Он вышел на минутку.  
Она отчаянно старалась, чтобы голос не дрогнул.  
— Что это значит в переводе с демонского? «Мы выбросили его в окно десятого этажа»? Потому что если вы причините вред Джайлзу, моя сестра вам... я вам...  
— Дон? Что происходит?  
— Джайлз! — Дон покрепче ухватила телефон. Первоначальное облегчение тут же сменилось подозрением, что кто-то из демонов умеет подражать чужим голосам. — Если вы и правда Джайлз, скажите мне что-то, что знает только он.  
— Когда тебе было одиннадцать и Баффи впервые привела тебя в библиотеку, ты оставила шоколадные отпечатки пальцев на страницах уникального трехсотлетнего издания Librus Maleficus.  
Дон с облегчением выдохнула.  
— Простите за это. Еще раз.  
— О, я давно забыл об этом, — неубедительно сказал Джайлз. — Дон, хорошо, что ты позвонила. Мой старый друг Доктор хочет с тобой поговорить. Он уверяет, что это очень срочно.  
— Ладно, — ответила она. — Наверно, если ты его знаешь, и он не демон, и все такое...  
— Нет, он не демон, хотя я не поручусь за «все такое». Он снова сменил лицо, что весьма сбивает с толку.  
— Минутку. — Кто-то стучал в двери квартиры, очень громко и настойчиво, словно собираясь продолжать так весь день. — Иду я, иду! Блин, ты что, опять ключи забы...  
Блондинка сменила футболку, а красавчик был в другой куртке. Другой мужчина — Доктор — был в том же пиджаке, с той же улыбкой, абсолютно такой же. Он кивнул на телефон. Дон ошарашенно посмотрела на трубку.  
— Это Руперт там? Мы, верно, только что оттуда исчезли. Не против, если мы войдем? Я Доктор — стоп, я это уже говорил, да? Это Роза и Джек, сама разберешься, кто из них кто.  
— Джайлз, — выговорила она в трубку. — Я перезвоню позже.  
— Кстати, прости за Джека, — сказал Доктор. — Просто на всякий случай. Все никак не соберемся сделать уже ему футболку с надписью «Просим за него прощения».  
— Эй! — возмутился Джек. Но сделал он это с улыбкой, и у Дон внутри все так и растаяло.  
— Ты прости нас, — сказала девушка, входя в квартиру следом за мужчинами. — Это правда важно, честно. Просто есть такая штука... и есть люди, которые ее ищут. Ну то есть как — люди...  
Она оглянулась на своих друзей в поисках поддержки, но Доктор хмуро разглядывал тонкий серебристый фонарик, а Джек что-то делал с широким браслетом на запястье.  
— Так вы, ребята, что — ведьмы? — Судя по ошарашенному выражению лица Розы, она не угадала. — Ну, учитывая, что вы из Англии в Италию добрались за тридцать секунд...  
— Ведьмы? В смысле, настоящие ведьмы? С метлами?  
— Ты только что не знала, как рассказать ей про инопланетян. Есть многое на свете, Роза. Особенно на этой планете.  
Дон чувствовала, что с каждой минутой все больше успокаивается. Инопланетяне – это не страшно. Инопланетяне – это просто демоны из космоса, верно?  
Доктор потряс фонариком, и браслет на запястье Джека пискнул.  
— Почти готово. Хорошо, что ты заговорила о своей сестре. Есть группа инопланетян... они называются ваоформа перфидия — и они выслеживали тебя, а мы выслеживали их. След привел прямо к твоим дверям. Потом ты сказала, что у твоей сестры такое странное имя, и я подумал: «Стой-ка, где я это уже слышал?» А когда сообразил, мы отправились к Джайлзу, и он нам рассказал... — Он поднял голову, взглянул прямо на Дон, и она ощутила то же чувство, что испытывала рядом со Спайком или Ангелом. _Ты выглядишь как человек, ты выглядишь как я, но ты иной._ — Этот Ключ, который они ищут. Это ведь ты, верно?  
Она медленно кивнула. «Это никогда не закончится», - подумала она. «Прошли годы, ни Глори, ни рыцарей больше нет, но это все равно не закончится».  
— Надо было сразу догадаться. Такое бывало и раньше. Последний, которого я встречал, был примерно твоего возраста. Сделать Ключ человеком — хорошая идея. Обеспечить, чтобы люди хотели о нем заботиться. Или о ней.  
— И мы позаботимся, — сказала Роза. — Мы никому не дадим тебя обидеть, обещаю.  
Джек фыркнул.  
— Да ладно, это же ваоформа перфидия!  
Дон было чуть легче от того, что Роза поняла не больше нее.  
— Самая большая раса пацифистов во всей галактике? Настолько нерешительная, что их планету исследовали семнадцать раз, прежде чем заметили, что она обитаема.  
— Да, это они, — кивнул Доктор. — Они на самом деле вовсе не хотят тебе зла — не думаю, что кто-то из них наберется смелости даже заговорить с тобой, не то что увезти на свою планету — но нельзя же, чтобы они торчали здесь, поклоняясь тебе. С их скоростью размножения через полгода вся планета будет по колено в перфидии.  
— Ребята, значит, вы можете... обесКлючить меня? — спросила Дон и, как ни странно, почувствовала облегчение, когда Доктор покачал головой.  
— Ты есть Ключ, увы. Но мы можем спрятать тебя получше. Что мы и сделаем примерно через пять секунд, если ты постоишь смирно. Роза, отодвинься. Джек... давай.  
Дон инстинктивно закрыла глаза, когда Джек поднял руку, но обесКлючиваться оказалось совсем не больно. Словно легкий ветерок коснулся ее кожи, оставляя ощущение щекотки и прохлады.  
Она открыла глаза. И завизжала.  
— Хм. — Джек потыкал пальцем в браслет. — Я знал, что здесь где-то был дефабрикатор. Но не знал, что у него есть режим бикини.  
— Мне что, полагалось остаться и без этого? — огрызнулась Дон и нырнула за спину Розы. — Моя сестра вас убьет. Это были ее итальянские дизайнерские шмотки.  
— Ладно, обойдемся без заморочек с ДНК, — Доктор покопался в кармане и протянул Дон ладонь. На ней лежала горсть колец — и с одним камнем, и с двадцатью, и обычные обручальные, и броские с черепами, как любил Спайк. — Выбери биодампер. Какой понравится. Учти, тебе придется носить его вечно. Представь, что это вроде тех медицинских браслетов с предупреждением о проблемах со здоровьем. Только этот нужен, чтобы люди не знали про твою... проблему.  
Единственной ее проблемой в данный момент было отчаянное смущение. Она мгновенно схватила одно из колец и снова спряталась за Розой.  
— Я ведь уже извинился за него, да? — сказал Доктор. — Нам точно нужно сделать футболку.  
  


* * *

  
— Прости, телефон был отключен. Истребительские дела.  
— Не страшно. — Дон задумчиво вертела на пальце новое кольцо.  
— Начала курсовую?  
— Ага. — Она открывала учебники. Это ведь считается, верно?  
— О, да... вы ведь еще не знакомы? Это Бессмертный. А это моя малолетняя сестра Дон.  
— Я уже не ребенок, — возразила она и взглянула на нового парня сестры. — Ой.  
— Привет, Дон, — сказал Джек. — Рад знакомству.  
И подмигнул.


End file.
